Remembering You
by jordygirl
Summary: What happens when Gale comes to see Katniss after she's married with two kids? Well you'll just have to see. Fluff inside. You have been warned.
1. Surprise Visitor

**AN: Just so you all know I owe some of this to peibee-an-jay on DeviantART. She came up with the kids names in one of her fantabulous fan arts she did. Here I will link you: .com/gallery/24463303?offset=0#/d3352rl ^-^ thanks!**

I cuddled up against Peeta on the couch and saw Ivy and Remus playing with a toy bear. I was married with children, and best of all, I didn't have to worry about sending them to a death match. But no matter how perfect things could be, memories always creep up on you sooner or later, some more than others. Gale was on my mind. Ever since the war had ended I hadn't heard from him. Some days it depressed me to think of how he abandoned me. I guess the thought of returning home to a mentally disturbed Katniss each day made him cringe. I sighed. I love Peeta, but I still let my mind wander into what life would have been if Gale had come back for me. One day while my beautiful children were playing in the yard with Haymitch, I received a letter.

Dear Katniss,

I'm so sorry I haven't made an effort to contact you in so long. I've missed you so much. I want to come visit, reply if it's ok with you.

Love,

Gale

The first thing that registered in me was shock. After so long Gale decides to contact me out of the blue. He didn't know I was married, or had kids. And could he be any vaguer? My second thought was rage. What right did he have to forget me for twenty years? He can't just expect forgiveness, let alone a visit. "Katniss are you alright?" asked Peeta. I handed him the letter roughly. After a few moments of silent reading, he looked up. "What do you want to do?" he asked quietly. "Burn the letter, and hope he doesn't try again" I said bitterly. "Is that really what you want?" he asked. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him. "I don't know Peeta, what do you think would be the right thing?" I asked him. "I think you should at least give him a chance to explain. He was a close friend for a long time" said Peeta wisely. I nodded.

Dear Gale,

See you soon

From,

Katniss

I purposely didn't send my love. Two days later I was taste testing some bread that Peeta and Ivy had made, when I heard a car door slam outside. Who that important would come and visit us? I peeked out the window and saw Gale. I chocked on my bread. I ran outside still coughing a little, and hugged him. Then I punched him in the gut. "Well hello to you too catnip" he laughs. I crack a smile. "Ivy!" cried Remus as my daughter ran outside. "Who's that?" asked Gale. Ivy saw Gale and stopped in her tracks, gulped and ran behind my legs. "This is-" I was cut off by Remus, who ran up, grabbed Ivy and ran with her back inside. They peeked out the window whispering. Gale raised one eyebrow in question. "I'll explain inside" I sighed. Luckily Peeta was upstairs when we came in. When Ivy saw us enter she squeaked. I motioned for them to come sit on my lap. "Mom, who's he?" asked Remus. Gale's eyes went wide. "This is Gale, my friend I was telling you about" I said softly "why don't you go play for a bit while we talk?" They nodded simultaneously. "Who's the father?" Gale demanded. "Who do you think?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes. Peeta came downstairs whistling, saw Gale, and then walked back up. If looks could kill. "What were you thinking?" said Gale angrily. "I love Peeta, Gale so you need to accept reality and not seem like I made some big life mistake" I spat. I shoved in my chair and went upstairs. It had been a mistake to have Gale here.

**AN: Chapter 2 shall be posted if I get a semi-good response, Review, Fav, or Alert! Thanks a million!**

**~DUN DUN DUN~ **


	2. A Decision to Make

**AN: sorry it took so stinking long to update, I was caught up in a million other of my stories. Anyways hope you likey ;)**

I slammed the door forcefully and fell onto my bed. Taking a deep breath I tried desperately to force down the tears that were coming on.

Instantly I felt regret. I should have known that agreeing to Gale would be bad news. I had thought after 20 years of neglect, our friendship would just be waiting there for us. I was terribly wrong.

I heard a soft wrap sound on the door. "Who is it?" I asked, trying not to choke.

"Me" Peeta replied.

"Come on in" I said wiping my eyes.

Peeta slipped in and shut the door softly. He sat quietly down next to me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear lovingly.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"This was a big mistake, having Gale come. He's just so angry about…us" I said.

Peeta kissed me on my cheek and I snuggled up on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a moment; the world seeming paused around us.

"What am I going to do now?" I whispered.

Peeta looked deep into my eyes. "I think you should do what your heart tells you too" he said.

I kissed him quickly and stood up. I knew what I was going to do.

Scampering downstairs, I saw Gale sitting on our lawn outside, looking furious as ever.

I yanked open the door and stomped out to him, crossing his arms.

"Get up" I said impatiently. Gale stood after a moment and looked me into the eyes pleadingly.

After a moment of standing there, he started to lean towards me. I had been here before with him, never again.

I pushed him away forcefully, him stumbling. "Now leave and never come back" I said bitterly.

Gale looked shocked. Just staring at me in disbelief, as if I had the nerve to reject him.

"You heard me, get your jaw off the floor and leave" I repeated smugly.

#######################

"BYE MISTER!" Yelled Ivy from the window

She grinned and waved Gale away.

Peeta and I stood in the kitchen, one of his arms around me and we were both laughing.

I went on my tippy toes and kissed Peeta's nose.

"Ewwwww!" groaned Remus

Ivy just giggled from her window.

"Love you" Peeta whispered

A smile played on my lips as watched Ivy and Remus run outside and attempt summersaults.

"I love you too"

AN: Worth the wait? GALE GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF KATNISS OR PEETA WILL BEAT THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF U! :D Review please! Thanks!


End file.
